helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Love + Lust / 18+ Room / A Light Brighter then Love
Love + Lust / 18+ Room / A Light Brighter then Love is the 12th single by A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, it was released on May 13, 2014, and came in 12 editions, 3 regular, 9 limited. It is currenty their highest selling single to date, selling 1,557,247 copies. Each version comes with 2 tracks Tracklist Regular A,B,C Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love + Lust (Drama Version) #A Light Brighter then Love (Concert Version) #Love Goddess #Love + Lust (Recording Ver.) #18+ Room (Recording Ver.) #A Light Brighter then Love (Recording Ver.) Limited A (HANSOL) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #Black Pearl -Hansol Solo- #Black Pearl (Instrumental) #Black Pearl (Recording Ver.) Limited B (KEN) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #We're Sky High -Ken Solo- #We're Sky High (Instrumental) #We're Sky High (Recording Ver.) Limited C (YUYA) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #Morning Coffee -Yuya Solo- #Morning Coffee (Instrumental) #Morning Coffee (Recording Ver.) Limited D (TAO) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #My Style -Tao Solo- #My Style (Instrumental) #My Style (Recording Ver.) Limited E (JUNGHEE) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #WARRIOR -Junghee Solo- #WARRIOR (Instrumental) #WARRIOR (Recording Ver.) Limited F (TAKASHI) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #Super Sonic -Takashi Solo- #Super Sonic (Instrumental) #Super Sonic (Recording Ver.) Limited G (CHAN) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #Running -Chan Solo- #Running (Instrumental) #Running (Recording Ver.) Limited H (AKARI) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #Off-Shoot -Akari Solo- #Off-Shoot (Instrumental) #Off-Shoot (Recording Ver.) Limited I (MIGUEL) Track 1= #Love + Lust #18+ Room #A Light Brighter then Love #Love + Lust (Instrumental) #18+ Room (Instrumental) #A Light Brighter then Love (Instrumental) |-|Track 2= #Love Goddess #Into the New World -Miguel Solo- #Into the New World (Instrumental) #Into the New World (Recording Ver.) Featured Members *Jung Hansol *Hirose Ken *Sasaki Yuya *Bo Xi Tao *Choi Junghee *Suzuki Takashi *Zhang Xi Chan *Wada Akari *Miguel Staples Song Information TBA Promotion TBA Trivia *Miguel dispite having solo lines in 18+ Room, he did not appear in the music video due to being under aged. Hansol revealed that this was filmed before Junghee's 20th birthday, making Miguel only 16 at the time of it being filmed. *The dance for Love + Lust, and 18+ Room had to be re-choreographed due to it being too sexual, and due to the fact of the group having a member under aged. *In the drama version of Love + Lust, it features all the members chasing after an invisible person trying to show their affections to the person. *Hansol wrote the lyrics to Love + Lust, while Suzuki Takashi wrote the lyrics to A Light Brighter then Love. *All the b-sides that are solo songs are wither B-Sides from other singles, or covers from other groups. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 1,557,247 copies sold